An electric fence is a barrier that utilizes electricity, and the threat of electrical shock, to deter animals from moving across a boundary. An electric fence may be used in a variety of ways including agricultural fencing (e.g., livestock production, animal husbandry, and the like) and animal control (e.g., wildlife management). Typically, manual monitoring with a voltage detector is required on a daily basis in order to maintain a safe and regulated environment within an electric fence. However, often times an electric fence, especially when used in the context of agricultural, needs to be installed to segregate a large area (e.g., spanning multiple county lines). It becomes inefficient to physically check an electric fence that covers such a large area for issues (e.g., short circuit, loss of power, and/or disconnections) on a daily basis. Therefore, it would be desirable to cure the shortcomings of the previous approaches as described above.